


There For You

by Tiargo



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Erotic, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Role Reversal, Sex, Smut, Soft af, Submissive Skinny
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Es gibt wenige Momente in denen Skinny sich erlaubt schwach zu sein. Doch die Handschellen mit denen Peter seine Handgelenke am Kopfende fixiert, geben ihm die nötige Sicherheit.
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Kudos: 3





	There For You

**Author's Note:**

> Wer viel Plot erwartet ist hier definitiv falsch. Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß beim lesen. ;)

_***_

_I woke up pissed off today_

_And lately, everyone feels fake_

_Somewhere, I lost a piece of me_

_Smoking cigarettes on balconies_

_But I can't do this alone_

_Sometimes I just need a light_

_If I call you on the phone_

_Need you on the other side_

_***_

Skinny stand auf dem kleinen Balkon, während er geistesabwesend scheinbar lässig an der Zigarette zwischen seinen Finger zog. Er ließ den Rauch in den lauen Sommerabend entweichen, während er hoffte, dass das Nikotin ihn beruhigte. Er spürte wie seine Finger immer noch leicht zitterten und er hasste, dass er es nicht schaffte sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Wieder sah er ihn vor sich, wie er regungslos am Fuß der Treppe lag, wie hilflos der starke Mann gewesen war, ihm ausgeliefert und eigentlich hätte es sich doch gut anfühlen müssen. Doch Skinny konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln sammelte.Trotzig wischte er sie mit dem Handrücken weg, doch es kamen einfach immer neue nach.

Skinny lehnte sich auf das wackelige Geländer, während er seinen Blick über die heruntergekommenen Häuser in Little Rampart schweifen ließ. Die Sonne versank gerade hinter den Dächern und die warmen Schlieren der Wolken, die sich in orange und rosa Tönen am Horizont abzeichneten, schienen ihn zu verhöhnen.

Er hatte geglaubt, dass seine Eltern über das Wochenende weggefahren waren, doch das hatte sich als ein Irrglaube herausgestellt. Er hatte nur die letzten Sachen aus seinem alten Zimmer mitnehmen wollen, doch sein Vater war im Türrahmen erschienen. Groß, breit gebaut und mit zornigem Blick. Ihre Stimmen waren lauter geworden, die Worte schärfer und dann war der erste Schlag gefolgt.

Kurz schloss Skinny die Augen, während er an ihren kurzen Kampf dachte, an die starken Hände die sich in sein Shirt gekrallt und ihn gegen die Wand in dem kleinen Flur geschleudert hatten, an seinen verzweifelten Versuch den Mann von sich zu stoßen und die Überraschung in den Augen seines Vaters, als dieser die Treppe hinunter gestürzt war.

Skinny konnte sich kaum daran erinnern, dass sie ihr Kampf in den kleinen Flur getrieben hatte, weiter bis zum Treppenabsatz. Doch das Schlimmste war das Entsetzen auf dem Gesicht seiner Mutter, als er an ihr vorbei gestürmt war. Die blauen Flecken unter ihrem Auge hatten noch leicht durch das Make-Up hindurch geschimmert. Und dann war er abgehauen und hatte seinen Vater einfach so zurückgelassen. Erst durch die Polizei hatte er erfahren, dass sein Vater überlebt hatte.

Skinny biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Unterlippe, als die Tränen über seine Wangen rannen. Scheiße, er wusste nicht mal warum er heulte. Schon so oft hatte er sich gewünscht, sein Erzeuger wäre endlich für alle Zeit tot und begraben. Doch hätte er wirklich damit leben können, ihn getötet zu haben? Denn Skinny konnte nicht leugnen, dass er durchaus auch soetwas wie Erleichterung verspürt hatte, als er erfahren hatte, dass sein Vater noch lebte. Und das war eine wirklich beschissene Mischung. Er wollte seinen Vater einfach nur hassen können für das was er ihm und seiner Mutter sein ganzes Leben lang angetan hatte.

Skinny schnipste die Kippe hinunter, sah der Glut zu, wie sie im Flug erlosch. Dann zog er sein Handy hervor und suchte in den Kontakten nach Mikes Nummer. Er wollte vergessen was passiert war. Vergessen, dass er es wohl noch bitter bereuen würde, nicht selbst die Treppe hinunter gestürzt zu sein. Und Drogen waren das einfachste um all den Scheiß hinter sich zu lassen, wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment.

_Shaw._

Skinnys Finger verweilte kurz über dem Namen. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht dazu durchringen können, den Schnüffler endlich unter seinem Vornamen einzuspeichern. Doch er war nicht in der Verfassung sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, was genau es war, das sie seit einigen Monaten am laufen hatten. Und noch bevor er sich wieder daran erinnert hatte, warum er das Handy herausgeholt hatte, senkte sich sein Finger bereits auf den grünen Knopf.

Ein leises Tuten drang aus der Leitung und mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich, war Skinny sich sicherer, dass es eine absolut beschissene Idee war und gerade als er auflegen wollte, hörte er die Stimme des Anderen.

„Peter Shaw?“

„Kannst du vorbei kommen?“

Skinny hörte wie gepresst seine Stimme klang. Da war nichts von der Überheblichkeit, die er sonst an den Tag legte.

„Skinny?“

„Nein, der verfluchte Weihnachtsmann.“

Doch bevor Peter auf seine ungehaltene Antwort reagieren konnte, schob er schnell hinterher: „Bitte.“

„Ok.“

Und dann war die Leitung tot.

Unschlüssig hielt Skinny das Handy in der Hand. Irgendwie wollte er einfach eins der blöden Spiele einschalten und sich ablenken, doch dann ließ er es einfach wieder in seine Hosentasche gleiten. Sein Blick war starr auf die umliegenden Häuser gerichtet, während er verzweifelt versuchte nicht an seinen Vater zu denken. Und doch führte ihn jeder Gedanke am Ende genau dahin wieder zurück.

Der schrille Laut der Klingel ließ Skinny zusammenfahren und fast schon ungeduldig drückte er kurz darauf auf den Summer.

Skinny lehnte sich gegen die Tür, während er auf die Schritte aus dem Treppenhaus lauschte, die ihm entgegenkamen. Ein schwaches Lächeln zuckte um seine Mundwinkel, als er Shaws dunkelblonden Schopf sah. Und dann war der Sportler auch schon bei ihm, drängte ihn in die Wohnung zurück, während er Skinny einen ungestümen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Skinny vergrub seine Finger in den Haaren des Anderen, zog Shaw dichter an sich, während er mit der anderen Hand versuchte dessen Jacke abzustreifen.

„So willst du es also haben?“, wollte Peter mit einem leichten Lachen in der Stimme wissen. Doch anstelle einer Antwort biss Skinny Peter in die Lippe.

Doch Skinny spürte wie Peter sich von ihm los machte, ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie brachte. Kritisch musterte der zweite Detektiv ihn.

„Hast du geweint?“

Und für die Frage wollte Skinny ihm am liebsten eine reinhauen. Doch bevor er sich für eine Antworten die irgendwo zwischen „Nein“ und „Das ist eine seltene Augenkrankheit“ lagen, entscheiden konnte, hatte der andere ihn bereits wieder in seine Arme gezogen.

„Willst du darüber reden?“

Peters Stimme an seinem Ohr war sanft und Skinny vergrub sein Gesicht am Hals des anderen, doch er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Dann versenkte er seine Nägel wieder in Peters Fleisch und zufrieden stellte Skinny fest, dass es dem anderen ein leises Aufkeuchen entlockte.

Skinny zog Peter in einen Kuss. Und seine Hände fanden einen Weg unter das Shirt des Anderen.

„Fick mich.“, raunte Skinny in Peters Ohr. Er spürte wie der Andere erstarrte, dann war da wieder dieser forschende Blick aus den braunen Augen. Und Skinny hasste, dass er nicht wusste, was in Shaw vor sich ging.

„Du willst wirklich…?“

Doch bevor er die Frage beendet hatte, fiel Skinny ihm ins Wort.

„Bitte.“

Es gab wenige Momente in denen er bettelte. Doch er brauchte das hier, denn es war die einzige Möglichkeit wie er sich erlauben konnte schwach zu sein. Und Peter zog ihn fester an sich. Skinny spürte wie sich kräftige Finger in seine Haare schlangen, daran zogen und ergeben ließ er den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Er spürte wie Peters Zähne sich in seinen Hals gruben, in Haut und Muskelstränge und Skinny konnte ein heiseres Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken, während er sich in die Seite des anderen krallte.

Dann fanden Peters Lippen wieder seine. Ungestüm küsste der andere ihn und Skinny spürte warme Hände, die über seine Haut fuhren, sein Shirt immer weiter nach oben schoben.

Ungeduldig zog er es sich über den Kopf und bevor Peter ihn wieder an sich ziehen konnte, schob er endgültig die Jacke über seine Schultern.

Skinny spürte wie sich der große Körper warm gegen ihn drängte, ihn sanft aber nachdrücklich ins Schlafzimmer schob. Dann stieß der große Junge ihn aufs Bett, bevor er sich selbst das Shirt über den Kopf zog. Einen Moment blieb Skinnys Blick an der gebräunten Haut haften, an den Muskeln die sich sanft darunter abzeichneten. Doch dann war Peter auch schon über ihm und drückte ihn fest auf die Matratze.

Skinny schloss die Augen, fühlte die Haut auf seiner, hörte das leise Stöhnen, das Peter von sich gab, als Skinnys Hand über seine Hose fuhr, ihn massierte.

Doch dann löste Peter sich von ihm und abwartend beobachtete Skinny wie der andere die Gürtelschnalle löste, Hose und Boxershorts abstreifte und achtlos neben das Bett fallen ließ. Peter kniete sich vor Skinny, vergrub eine Hand in seinen Haaren und Skinny kam der unausgesprochenen Aufforderung nach. Er beugte sich hinunter, seine Hand schloss sich um die Erektion, dann öffnete er den Mund. Mit der Zungenspitze fuhr er leicht über die Eichel und augenblicklich schienen die Finger sich ein wenig stärker in seine Haare zu krallen. Er spürte den leichten Druck auf seiner Zunge, als er den Schwanz des Anderen mit dem Mund umschloss.

Ein leichtes Ziehen jagte Skinny einen Schauer über den Körper, als der Griff von Peters Händen sich verstärkte. Doch als der Sportler sich ihm zu sehr entgegen drängte, zog Skinny sich augenblicklich zurück.

„Tschuldigung.“, murmelte Peter, dann löste sich sein Finger aus Skinnys Haaren.

Skinny war erstaunt wie sehr er es mitunter genoss Shaws Schwanz im Mund zu haben, das erstickte Stöhnen über sich zu hören, wenn er den Schaft wieder tief in seinen Rachen gleiten ließ, das Tempo erhöhte, während er mit der freien Hand dessen Eier massierte.

Peter gab einen zischenden Laut von sich, als Skinny den Rhythmus wieder verlangsamte, einige Male die Eichel mit der Zunge umspielte.

„Fuck, ich wünschte du würdest das öfter machen.“

Ein leichtes Grinsen stahl sich auf Skinnys Lippen, als er sich aufrichtete und Peter küsste. Die starken Arme drückten Skinny rücklings auf die Matratze und er spürte wie die Finger des Anderen ungeduldig seine Hose öffneten. Skinny befreite sich von dem Stoff, dann wollte er Peter wieder an sich ziehen, doch der andere entzog sich seinem Griff.

Skinny beobachtete wie Peter eine der Nachttischschubladen aufzog und kurz darauf die Handschellen hervor holte. Skinny konnte den Blick nicht von dem kalten Metall abwenden, auf dem das Licht hell reflektierte. Und der Hunger in seinen Augen schien auch Peter nicht zu entgehen.

„Leg dich hin, Hände ans Kopfteil.“

Noch immer war da ein leichtes Zittern in Peters Stimme, wenn er Befehle gab. Eine letzte Unsicherheit, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob es für Skinny wirklich in Ordnung war, wenn er die Führung übernahm. Doch ohne Widerworte tat Skinny was der Andere von ihm verlangte. Scheiße, er brauchte das _so_ sehr.

Er war fast schon erleichtert, als sich die Handschellen kalt und fest um seine Handgelenke schlossen. Mit den Fingern fuhr er über die kleinen Kettenglieder, die ebenmäßig ineinander griffen. Das war so anders als die explosionsartige Leidenschaft die er Shaw so oft aufzwang.

Doch Skinny wurde ungeduldig, als Peter aufstand und das Schlafzimmer verließ. Ergeben ließ Skinny den Kopf zurück auf die Matratze fallen, während er auf die Schritte lauschte die aus dem Flur zu ihm drangen. Und dann war Peter endlich zurück, mit einem schwarzen Schal in der Hand.

„Was zur Hölle hast du damit vor?“

Skeptisch sah Skinny von Peter zu dem Stück Stoff zwischen seinen Fingern.

„Vertraust du mir etwa nicht?“

Und das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des anderen gefiel Skinny überhaupt nicht.

„Das ist bitte nicht dein ernst.“, versuchte Skinny sich an einem letzten Protest, doch das hielt Peter nicht davon ab und schon im nächste Moment spürte Skinny wie sich der Stoff an sein Gesicht schmiegte, während es schwarz vor seinen Augen wurde. Und Peters Lachen, als er einen leisen Fluch ausstieß, war nicht wirklich hilfreich.

Fuck, so sehr er es genossen hatte die Führung abzugeben, genauso sehr hasste er es in diesem Augenblick. Der andere hatte ihm auch noch das letzte bisschen Kontrolle entzogen und Skinny fürchtete das Ausgeliefertsein genauso sehr wie er es sich herbeigesehnt hatte.

Er hörte das Schaben von Holz und Skinny zog unruhig an den Handschellen, dann endlich senkte sich die Matratze ein Stück und er konnte Peters warme Haut an seinen Beinen spüren. Die Finger des anderen strichen über seinen Körper und Skinny gab einen unwilligen Laut von sich.

„Mach schon.“, forderte er. Doch da war wieder dieses leise, kehlige Lachen, als Peter antwortete: „Aber ich genieße den Anblick gerade viel zu sehr.“

Sanft strich Peter mit den Fingerkuppen immer wieder über Skinnys Bauch, erkundete die Innenseite seiner Schenkel und Skinny glaubte schier wahnsinnig unter den Berührungen zu werden, die ihm einfach keine Erlösung versprachen.

„Bitte, lass mich nicht noch länger warten.“, brachte er schließlich hervor, als er glaubte es nicht mehr ertragen zu können.

Dann drang das leise Geräusch an seine Ohren, als die Tube Lube geöffnet wurde. Skinny stöhnte laut auf als Peter mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang. Er drängte sich ungeduldig der Bewegung entgegen, doch mit der anderen Hand krallte Peter sich in seine Hüfte, zwang ihn dazu still zu halten.

„Heute bist du meine Schlampe, Skinny.“

„Fick dich.“

Peter zog seinen Finger zurück und Skinny verfluchte nicht nur den Detektiv, sondern auch sein eigenes Mundwerk, während Peter wieder dazu überging sanft die Haut um seinen Schwanz herum zu erkunden.

„Weißt du, ich hatte einen ziemlich sadistischen Lehrer und wenn du nicht brav bist, dann kann sich dieses Spielchen ganz schön in die Länge ziehen.“

Skinny biss sich auf die Lippe. Das würde Shaw bitter bereuen. Sobald er wieder in der Lage war, würde er sich hierfür rächen.

„Bitte.“, brachte er schließlich hervor.

„Wie war das noch mit den ganzen Sätzen?“

Skinny hasste Peter ein wenig dafür wie sehr er das genoss. Und wie sehr es ihn quälte, das die sanften Berührungen an den empfindlichen Stellen ihn nicht mehr klar denken ließen.

„Bitte, Peter, fick mich.“

Dann endlich hörte er das scharfe Ratschen, als die Kondomverpackung aufgerissen wurde und schon im nächsten Moment fühlte er wie Peters Spitze gegen seinen Eingang drängte, ihn weitete. Skinny stöhnte, während Schmerz und Lust in ihm rangen und ausnahmsweise war er dankbar, dass Peter ihm Zeit gab, sich an seine Größe zu gewöhnen.

Erlösend senkten sich die Nägel des anderen in sein Fleisch, kratzen über Bauch und Brust und Skinny stieß ein lustvolles Stöhnen aus. Er genoss wie das Gewicht des Anderen ihn tiefer in die Matratze drückte, ihm nicht erlaubte sich zu bewegen. Der Atem der stoßweise über seine Haut strich.

„Härter.“

Fast schon glaubte Skinny er würde es bereuen, wieder fordernd gewesen zu sein, doch Peter gab ihm was er brauchte.

Peters Griff war fest, als er seine Beine anhob, tiefer in Skinny eindrang, was ihm ein langgezogenen Laut entlockte. Und Skinny wünschte er könnte sich dem anderen stärker entgegen drängen, den Rhythmus vorgeben, doch er war gezwungen es geschehen zu lassen. Mit den Fingern umklammerte er die feinen Kettenglieder und das kalte, starre Metall zu spüren gab ihm Sicherheit. Und nach einiger Zeit, schaffte er es seinen Kopf zum schweigen zu bringen, während er sich ganz darauf konzentrierte was Peters Bewegungen in ihm auslösten. Wie sein Schwanz an die empfindlichen Nervenenden stieß und ihn immer weiter auf den Höhepunkt zutrieb.

Und als Peters Finger sich um seinen Schwanz schlossen, entlockte es Skinny einen wimmernden Laut, von dem er niemals jemand anderem gegenüber zugeben würde, dass er dazu überhaupt in der Lage war.

Doch dann wurden Peters Stöße ruhiger und Skinny konnte es nur noch unter Folter verbuchen, dass auch die Hand des anderen schmerzhaft langsam an seinem Schwanz auf und ab glitt.

„Dir macht das eindeutig zu viel Spaß.“, presste Skinny hervor.

„Noch bist du nicht geknebelt.“

Und bevor Skinny in der Lage war irgendeinen Protest hervorzubringen, zwang Peter ihn in einen Kuss. Grob rangen sie um die Führung und Skinny hörte zufrieden wie Peter ein genüsslicher Laut entschlüpfte als er ihm in die Lippe biss.

Dann drang der andere immer wieder hart und tief in ihn ein und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er unter Peters Berührungen kam.

Skinny spürte wie sich Finger um seine Kehle schlossen, zudrückten und kurz fühlte er die Angst, wie sie unter seiner Haut wütete, entfernte Bilder von Blutergüssen auf blasser Haut an die Oberfläche schwemmte.

Und es fühlte sich gut an, auf eine Art die er nicht ganz fassen konnte. Er vertraute Peter und das ließ ihn auch den letzten Rest Widerstand aufgeben. Kurz darauf hörte er ein heiseres Keuchen über sich, einige letzte harte Stöße, bevor die Finger um seinen Hals sich lösten. Peter glitt aus ihm heraus und Skinny brauchte einige Augenblicke um wieder in seinem Körper anzukommen.

Und dann waren Peters Lippen auf seinen und der Kuss war ungewohnt sanft.

Skinny blinzelte einige Male, als der Schal von seinem Gesicht gezogen wurde und das schummrige Licht stach fast schon unangenehm in seinen Augen. Im nächsten Moment hörte Skinny das leise Klicken, als der Schlüssel sich im Schloss drehte, dann lockerte sich das Metall um seine Handgelenke. Vorsichtig strich Peter mit den Fingern über die roten Abdrücke, die noch auf der blassen Haut sichtbar waren. Doch gerade als Skinny seine Hand zurückziehen wollte, schlossen Peters Finger sich fest um sein Handgelenk.

„Ich hoffe es war nicht zu viel als ich dich gewürgt habe?“

Skinny schüttelte den Kopf, dann sagte er: „Es war im ersten Moment beängstigend, aber ich vertraue dir, also… du würdest mir nicht absichtlich weh tun, ich meine auf die Art.“

Skinny spürte wie starke Arme sich beschützend um ihn schlangen, ihn näher zogen. Und ohne darüber nachzudenken, kuschelte er sich enger an Peter.

***

**Author's Note:**

> [Skinnys Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3TcgEKRxU8xIA9x6o5YDT2)
> 
> Zitat:  
>  There For You - Martin Garrix & Troye Sivan


End file.
